


Long Live The King

by my_failed_gay_ships03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur does a stupid, Dark!Merlin, Gwaine is a sad, Magic Revealed, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, gone wrong, no beta we die like arthur, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, this is pretty dark, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_failed_gay_ships03/pseuds/my_failed_gay_ships03
Summary: "I thought you would be more of a challenge to trap! Morgana always struggled with that, but oh well. My name is Emrys. I came to be when you killed the boy. He had magic, was your friend. More, for one of you.""M-Merlin?" Gwaine stuttered, eyes wide."Yes."
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Past Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin) - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Long Live The King

Arthur glared at Merlin. Gwaine was staring at him in shock. His lover... his betrothed had been lying to them since the beginning. 

Lancelot's guilty expression only worsened Gwaine's fear and anger.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Arthur shook his head, trying to hold back his tears. Merlin hurt Leon.

"M-Merlin. For the crime of sorcery, there is but one penalty I can give." Gwaine's eyes shot up. He wouldn't! "By the law of Camelot, I sentence you to death." Gasps rang around the area. Shakily, Arthur held his sword up. 

"No. You gave me this sword. Gwiane." He held his hand out. Tears streaming down his face, Gwaine handed Arthur his sword.

"Arthur-" Merlin was cut off by the sword in his stomach. Betrayal filled his eyes, as well as hurt and anger. He fell to the ground, eyes rolling into his head. Dead.

Gwaine started forward, but Arthur stopped him. "Leave him." Gwaine looked up in despair.

"He never meant to hurt anyone," Lancelot whispered. All heads snapped to him. "I found out when I first arrived in Camelot." At the hurt expressions, Lancelot explained. "That's why I couldn't take credit for killing the Griffen. The only way to kill it is with magic. Merlin enchanted my spear. I found out, he didn't tell me."

"You have been harboring the enemy." Arthur's voice was dead.

"No!" Elyan exclaimed in fear for his friend. Arthur wouldn't kill two of them in one day, would he?

"I banish you from the kingdom of Camelot."

"So be it," Lancelot stated, turning away from them. The rest of the knights rode away, Gwaine looking back to where his best friends and lover were.

Merlin sat up gasping. Lancelot's head shot up from where he had been sleeping.

"What happened?" Merlin clutched his head before his eyes darkened. "They killed me."

"Merlin! You're alive!" Lancelot cried. "I tried to stop them! I-"

"Shh." Merlin soothed. "Soon we will have our revenge." Lancelot gasped.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"If you don't want this, I'm allowing you to leave," Merlin spoke softer this time. Lancelot tilted his head considering his options.

"No. You're right. He needs to be taught a lesson." Merlin nodded. This was going to be fun...

**1 Year later**

"Sire!" Gwaine yelled. "We're under attack!" The knights of the round table rushed out. There were people swarming the kingdom, but they weren't soldiers.

"Sorcerers!" Leon screamed from afar. Eyes widened in horror. Who had put together an army of sorcerers?

A man in a black cloak was at the front. He had an aura of power to him, and at his side was the only knight, a man dressed in pure black armor.

"Find them." The man whispered. That was the last thing they heard before the world went black.

As Gwaine's gaze came back into focus, he tried to look around the room. 

He was upside down, hanging from some sort of change. He could tell the other knights were with him, and then he noticed the Black Knight staring at them from the door.

"Long live the king." He chuckled. His voice... 

"Does anyone remember me? I was banished a year or so ago. You tried to kill the Dark One, but you can't kill Magic itself." With those words, the man in the black cloak strode into the room.

"Dark Knight, you may reveal yourself." Their eyes widened as he removed his helmet, showing the face of an old friend.

"Lancelot!" Arthur gasped. "Whatever spell you're under, we will free you." He reassured the old knight.

"Spell? Emrys didn't have to spell me. He found me and gave me a choice. I could either avenge the friend that you killed," Gwaine cringed. Oh, Merlin. "Or I could wander the world aimlessly with no purpose. It was a pretty clear choice." He bowed to Emrys before leaving the room.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge to trap! Morgana always struggled with that, but oh well. My name is Emrys. I came to power after you killed the boy. He had magic, was your friend. Or more, for one of you."

"M-Merlin?" Gwaine stuttered, eyes wide.

"Yes." He pulled his hood down revealing familiar raven black hair, and big ears, causing Gwaine to want to cry with relief, but... his eyes.

Merlin, or Emrys, had yellow eyes. Yellow eyes glowed with anger and malice. They weren't the mirthful blue eyes Gwaine had loved.

"I was Merlin. Then I wasn't." He had a far-off look in his eyes. "I still am Merlin, but Merlin is one with the 'monster' he tried to push away." Gwaine shifted uncomfortably. "I am the Dark One." His laugh was insane, sending shivers down the knights' spines. Gwaine felt tears prick his eyes.

"Merlin," He spoke up. "Please, come back to me." Merlin looked surprised. "This isn't you. You-you're Merlin! You like to gather herbs, you enjoy doing chores!"

"Not anymore." He sang before laughing again. He pulled a dagger out of his belt. Everyone shied away from it.

One it was written Merlin, in squiggly silver writing. "Do you recognize this?" He laughed. "Do you remember Excalibur, Arthur?" Arthur tilted his head in confusion. "This is the Dark One Dagger. It was broken from Excalibur, and is the only thing that can control me! So I keep it with me!"

"Excalibur?" Arthur gasped. Merlin nodded.

"Now kiddies, you're going to be here for a while!" Merlin laughed insanely. "So I suggest we have a little fun!"

Soon, the screams of the Knights of the Round Table filled the air, followed by the maniacal laughter of The Dark One. 

"Now, now, Arthur," Merlin cackled. Arthur looked up at Merlin through the blood clouding his vision. 

The smell of death and blood was thick in the air. Arthur was the only one left. Merlin had killed them all. 

Elyan. Percival. Leon. Then, he killed Gwaine. Now Arthur was the only one left. Lancelot hadn't shown his face again, but Arthur felt sick just thinking about him. 

"Merlin please," He begged. "Please,"

"Please? Please didn't save the lives of my friends. The Druids you murdered. Please didn't save me. All I used to say to you was Long Live the King." He chuckled darkly. 

"Well," Arthur gasped as the dagger was plunged into his stomach. Merlin shoved it deeper into him, a happy gleam in his eyes. "Long. Live. The. King." 


End file.
